godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Thamur
Thamur was a Jötunn who, before his death, attempted to build a wall around Jötunheim as a way to protect his people from Thor during the war between Giants and Aesir. However, when searching for his son, Hrimthur in Midgard, he was killed by Thor by felling into Thamur's own chisel as well fell on a village worshipping the Vanir God, Njörd. He was renowned as the "greatest stonemason the world has ever seen". Biography While building the wall, Thamur attempted to get his only son, Hrimthur, to help him, as he didn't believe it could be finished in time by him alone. Hrimthur, however, had "the heart of a warrior, not a builder" and thus refused to help his father. Because of this, Thamur and Hrimthur had a fierce argument until Thamur struck his son, causing Hrimthur to run away from his father. Feeling shame and regret, Thamur chased after him, but in his desperation, he became lost and alone in Midgard, and his shouting had attracted the attention of Thor. During the ensuing attack, Thamur fell onto his own chisel, instantly killing him. His body landed atop a village that worshiped the Vanir god Njörðr, and his death resulted in a great burst of frost energy, instantly freezing everything near him (except, of course, for Thor), and resulting in an icy landscape for miles around. Despite his fall being an accident, Thor took complete credit for it, claiming he planned the entire thing. According to Mimir, the truth is the "sweaty bawbag" just got lucky. Kratos and Atreus learn of Thamur's story from Mimir, who also directs them to where Thamur's corpse is. Father and son need the tip of Thamur's chisel in order to unlock various chambers throughout the realm but especially to open the gate to Jötunheim. The tip of the chisel is buried under thick ice that not even Mjölnir could crack so Kratos breaks the ice by tipping over Thamur's giant hammer. The disruption and noise caused by this attracts the attention of Magni and Modi. Kratos successfully kills the former and retrieves a piece of the chisel. Kratos and Atreus return to the site of Thamur's death when Jörmungandr spits them out as he is about to collapse. Baldur and Freya also arrive and a fight ensues. When Atreus unintentionally frees Baldur of his immortality, a desperate Freya reanimates Thamur's corpse and uses it to disrupt the fighting. Thamur's corpse even removes the chisel from his head in an attempt to separate Kratos from Baldur. Eventually, under Freya's command, Thamur's corpse uses his ice-breath in an attempt to freeze Kratos and Atreus. The latter summons Jörmungandr, who attacks and seemingly kills the undead Thamur. Powers & Abilities * Superhuman Strength: As a colossal frost giant Thamur must have incredible level of superhuman strength. *'Superhuman Durability:' Thamur was able to withstand several attacks from Thor and his hammer Mjölnir before falling and impaled in the skull with his own chisel. *'Cryokinesis:' As a frost giant Thamur possesses his kind's standard ability to control over ice, as seen when he froze the entire landscape around the village of Njörd's worshipers with his last breath and when he as a corpse attempted to freeze both Kratos and Atreus with his icy breath under Freya's command. *'Master Masonry:' Thamur was known as the greatest stonemason that the 9 realms ever had, his masonry skills even inherited by his son Hrimthur despite the latter having the heart of a warrior instead of a mason. Shrine Story Kratos: "This chisel we seek-- What is it?" Mimir: "I'm glad you asked actually. I have just the story for you... (clears throat). There was a Giant once named Thamur-- a very giant Giant--who despite his mountainous size, was without question the greatest stonemason this world has ever seen. Proud Thamur hoped to one day past his vast knowledge on to his son, but young Hrimthur had the heart of a warrior. Perhaps the father had too much fears in him or his son too little... either way, a quarrel of theirs spiraled out of control, and the overworked stone mason--bonk!--struck his son. Hrimthur ran off into the night. Feeling shame and regret. Thamur chased after his son, but in his emotional state, soon founded himself wandering Midgard, lost and alone. Sadly, he caught his eyes of the person he didn't want to meet alone at night, so far from home... Thor. Atreus: "And?!? What happened next?" Mimir: "You'll see." Atreus: "Thor killed him. Oh no... he fell on a village?" Mimir: "Aye. When Thamur fell, he crushed a charming place famed for worshipping the Vanir god, Njörd. Thor Always took credits for planning that one but, the truth is the sweaty bawbag just got lucky." Trivia * It would appear that the reanimated Thamur isn't alive at all, as he shows no emotion and still looks very corpse-like, unlike Mimir, who was also reanimated by Freya and appeared healthy. In this case, it appears that Freya is only controlling his body. ** It can be assumed due to his damaged brain and the condition of his body due to being dead for so long, Freya was unable to properly resurrect him like she did to Mimir whose brain and head condition remains undamaged and was recently killed. * A Runic Attack can be bought from the Dwarven brothers named after Thamur, called "Thamur's Breath." * According to Cory Barlog, Thamur was slightly smaller than Cronos at the time of his death; however, because the Jötnar can assume any size they want, Thamur could be larger than Cronos back when he was alive.@corybarlog "Hmmm...that is a good question." * In Hrungnir's Jötnar Shrine, if one translates the runes, they can see that Thamur is one of the Giants who helped with building Hrungnir's body. * Based on his size compared to the Greek titans, Thamur is presently the tallest being to have appeared in the God of War series. * It is unclear how Thamur and Hrungnir were able to travel to Midgard from Jotunheim as Jotunheim is in another dimension from Midgard. References Gallery 639-ouggodofwarcover.jpg|Kratos and Atreus looking at a dead Thamur Category:Deceased Category:God of War (2018) Category:Norse Mythology Category:Jötnar Category:Characters Category:Males Category:God of War (2018) Bosses Category:Bosses